Forever and a Day
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: When Inuyasha finds his intended and a beautiful creature of a hanyou are sisters, who will he choose when both fight for his affections and seduce him. Lemons, InuKag, AU.
1. Meeting You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **I know I've been writing a lot of stories lately but what can I say? I'm a writer.

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 1 – **_Meeting You_

Rubbing her burning skin, Kagome washed the blood of the oni demon of her arm. Her puppy dog ears swiveling every which way to make sure no one found her while she bathed.

_Dammit, _the female hanyou thought as she scrubbed harder. _It won't come off! If I don't get it off-_

"So a lowly, naked, beautiful, hanyou female is alone and smelling of blood?" a sinister voice rang out.

Turning her head in a flash, Kagome quickly put her dark green kimono on and stood, waiting for a fight. "What of it?"

"Where'd the blood come from?"

"Heh," Kagome sneered. She knew who this was now. "You're the damned oni's brother aren't you? Come to take revenge huh? To bad your bastards brother's blood won't come off our I'd drench myself in your blood."

The said brother appeared behind her with a feral snarl. "BITCH, you pay for killing my brother!" The oni yelled as he ran towards her with an ax in his hand.

"That's what you think jackass!" Kagome screamed as she jumped high in the air.

The oni looked up but was blinded by the sun. A few seconds later he saw her come down and got his ax ready but before he could strike he was slashed right down the middle, his blood spurting forwards, almost hitting Kagome in the process.

Kagome laughed, "Revenge, huh. I've never been hurt so I don't know what pain feels like." Walking back to the hot spring Kagome began to undress till a thought struck her. _Demons will come wanting to devour this oni. I need t find another place to bathe, damn him. _Fixing her clothes, Kagome looked back at the oni.

She had been chased by those two for a couple days now. They had seen her eating some fish by 'their' river. Claiming she was in 'their' lands and said she needed to get out. She had killed the first one earlier and now this one.

_Hmph, taught them didn't I Kieko. _At the mention of Keiko's name Kagome snickered. That Bitch of an adoptive mother hated her. In the end Kagome killed the demon woman at age 5. Killed her demon husband at age 14 when he began to hate her. Both her parents died by their village when Kagome was 4. Her mother's wishes if she died were for her to be taken care of by her sister, Keiko. Her husband Tokogawa loved her till she had turned 14. The village had finally gotten to him. Tokogawa actually thanked Kagome when she killed Keiko since he had hated her the day after he married her.

Her parents were a tragic story. Her mother Akita and her father Mataro. Her mother a dog demon and her father a human. Their story was also a weird one. Never in Keiko's life had she seen a human male love a female bitch.

A twig snapping brought Kagome out of her reverie. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Cracking her knuckles, Kagome bared her fangs.

"A fellow hanyou huh?" The male barked as he emerged. "I had been looking for that oni for a while. Had something of mine it did."

Kagome smirked. "Well he's dead. The only thing I saw on him was the clothes on his back and the ax he carries." Crossing her arms, Kagome looked the hanyou up and down as the male did the same to her.

He had white sparkling hair, this hanyou did. A red kimono, fire rat at the look of it. She saw the hanyou smirk; he had amber eyes and two white dog ears atop his head. By the look of it he had a nice physique, but his clothes were to baggy.

"You have a name?" Kagome purred.

"Inuyasha... you?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked. He finally found another hanyou his age. This one was beautiful. Black hair falling about her face. Big black dog ears turned towards him, making some stray hairs fall. Two locks of hair at the side of her head and the back of her hair tied in a messy bun. Her eyes like the color of maple leaves. Her skin a slight pale against the dark green of her kimono. The kimono stopping just below her butt and an obi holding her stomach in. The sleeves of her kimono were cut from the rest of the cloth tied just above her elbows and the shoulder of her kimono stopping just below her shoulder. White flowers covered the kimono. She was a breath taking hanyou.

"Well, _Ka-go-me _if this oni just has the clothes on his back and the ax in hand what is in your hand?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome's smirk widen.

"So you can see it yes?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"Heh... well... I need to talk to this flea. He owes me something." Opening her hand, the said flea took a deep breath and yelled. "Lady Kagome was that necessary?"

"Myoga... you know her?" Inuyasha barked with a tilt of his head.

Turning in Kagome's hand Myoga bowed. "Hello Lord Inuyasha. And yes I do now her. She is the daughter of the late Lady of the East. When your father was still alive he wished you married her."

Both hanyou's giving the flea the look of death and before he could run Kagome squeezed him. "This is the _'man' _my mother wanted me to marry?"

"What the hell does that mean bitch? I am a man!"

Laughing, Kagome smiled. "You are nothing but a pup Inu Kasha was it?"

"It's Inu YASHA bitch!"

"Well, pardon me your lowness but there is no way in hell I'm marrying a weakling like you!"

"Weak... ling...?" Inuyasha growled as he shook his balled fists. "Myoga I thought I told you I already have a intended!"

"Ho! So there is a bitch willing to take you as a mate huh?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha growled. "No one calls Kikyo a bitch, bitch!" Charging towards her, Inuyasha slashed at her but she dodged.

"To slow."

Looking up, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was standing on his head. "You're a bother, Inuyasha." Jumping off his head (making him land in the dirt) Kagome backed up about 5 yards. "So you are the one my sister can't stop talking about eh?"

Getting off the ground, Inuyasha stared at her. "Kikyo only has one sister and it's the whelp."

"She's my sister; she hasn't told anyone since she's ashamed of having a half breed sister like me. We shared the same father; I'm a bit younger than her but our dad loved my mom more than hers. But he managed to get a bitch to bare Kaede so I guess it's all good."

Rustling reached the hanyou's ears. "Inuyasha did you find the de-mon?" Kikyo said as she saw her lover talking with her hated sister. "So you have my most hated sister, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha almost choked on the breath of air he just had gathered. His intended and this beautiful creature of a hanyou really were sisters?

**Author's Note: **Tell me if you liked.


	2. The Doomed Halo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Forever and a Day**

_Chapter 2 – The Doomed Halo_

* * *

Kagome's growls intensified as she watched her sister trot over to the hot hanyou before her and take his arm with a smirk. "What?" Kikyo asked innocently as she stared at her hanyou sister. "You jealous that I actually have someone that cares for me?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, "Not at all Kikyo. But I have to say this... pup... has no talent what so ever, he has no strength and I say he might not be 'man' enough to give you pups. I mean after all..." she looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "You will have him turn human, ne?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to look at his intended. "W-what...?"

Letting go of Inuyasha's arm, Kikyo walked up to Kagome till she was two feet away. "You know _sis-ter _I have always hated those revolting ears of yours! You can't _help_ but listen in to me and Kaede's conversations!"

"Heh, well... I didn't listen in, remember... I'm not allowed at the village... Kaede told me you slut of a priestess." Kagome chuckled at the look Kikyo gave her.

Balling her fist at her side, Kikyo's eyes held fire as she glared death to her sister. "You know what, Kagome?"

Kagome gave her a 'do-I-want-to-know' look.

"I have always wanted to... _kill you!_" Throwing her balled fists in the air, Kikyo let a blast of miko energy fly towards Kagome, but she dodged it and tumbled to the side. Her left leg spread out all the way and her right leg and arm keeping her up.

"You _bitch_!" Leaping towards Kikyo, Kagome punched her in the face making Kikyo fall on her butt.

Kikyo growled the best human growl she could as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood. Doing a black flip, Kikyo smirked at Kagome's face as Kagome went wide eyed for a second then she glared. "Well I'm not the inu-hanyou... you're the bitch Kagome and I can see you forgot the fact that father taught me the ninja way."

"Kikyo..."

Both women looked his way as he stared at the fighting sisters that reminded him so much of his brother and him.

"What... what made you two hate each other so much other than the fact the one of you is hanyou and the other is human?" Taking a step forward towards the growling Kagome and energy raising Kikyo he said more, "You guys remind me of myself and my brother."

"At first," Kagome began as she looked Kikyo in straight in the eye. "We loved each other like any other sisters, she used to tell the villagers not to mess with me and such... but apparently one day they got to her and she saw me... I thought we were going to play... but instead she walked up to me and grabbed my ear, before I could say anything she tugged on my ear till it was almost ripped off. It's still healing to this day... and... **_it's been 13 years!_**"

Kikyo smiled at the memory. "It wasn't the villagers that got to me... it was when I saw you talking to the boy I liked!"

"He was asking me if you liked him! I simply told him yes!" she yelled as she stomped her right foot and held her right hand out, her eyes and claws turning a black color as a glowing blue sphere surrounded her body. Raising her hand above her head, a sharp and cold wind began to pick up and made and almost tornado-ish funnel surround Kagome. "I can never forgive you..." Whipping her hand to her right, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha's mouth open and their eyes widen.

"Kagome... you wouldn't do this..." Kikyo murmured as she watched the sky be covered in purple and gray clouds as lighting began to fill the sky.

"Oh," Kagome said as she smirked, her arm still over her nose, mouth, and chin. "I would!" Jumping high in the air, Kagome snapped her hand to the other side of her body as wind and lightning left her hand and nails before finally flying towards the unsuspected miko and hanyou.

The two began to run but they were soon surrounded by a tornado with lightning over head. "**_What is this!_**" Inuyasha yelled over the roaring wind and booms of thunder.

"**_It's her Doomed Halo... First she powers up then a tornado surrounds you before finally ripping you to shreds!_**" She yelled back as fear struck both of the people that were doomed.

But before the tornado could do it's work, a voice rang out over the lands as Kagome stayed in the air, her ability to fly helping her. "Stop this madness Lady Kagome!"

"Who are you... and why do you care?" she screamed to the heavens as she controlled the tornado making it widen to give the two more room but not disappearing completely.

"Kagome..."


	3. Sesshomaru

**Author's Note: **_Hey ya'll. I know it's been a while but I reread my stuff and I was like 'hey, I should finish this' so here you go._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha._

**Forever and a Day**

_Chapter 3-Sesshomaru_

_Wait, _Kagome thought as that voice registered in her mind. _Why the hell is he here?_

"Lady Kagome," a shadowed figure came out of the bushes and if you were within 1 mile you could here Inuyasha gasp.

"SESSHOMARU!!!???" Inuyasha yelled as he saw his brother standing there. Sesshomaru never showed any formality with anyone, especially with hanyous.

Sesshomaru simply looked at his brother and then turned back to Kagome. Jaken, the little imp, nearly falling on his face as he tried to get out of the bush. "Lord… Sesshomaru," Jaken panted.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" snarled Kagome as she slowly made her way to the ground, The Doomed Halo disappearing in a flash. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru merely smirked and walked up to Kagome, his fur floating in the breeze. "Well, Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a light chuckle. "I could tell it was you, 'cause I saw the Doomed Halo. You rarely use that."

Kagome growled. "Have you been spying?"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha snorted. Why the hell was his brother and Kagome talking so, so, formally?

Inwardly groaning, Kikyo glared at both of them. "Lord Sesshomaru, how _well _do you know my sister?"

Smirking yet again, Sesshomaru glanced at Kikyo. "Her mother may have wanted her to marry my dim wit of a brother, but, Lady Kagome and I used to play together. And, well, let's just say unrequited love can do crazy things."

_Unrequited love? What the hell? _Growling, Inuyasha took a step towards his brother. "You!" He said unbelievably. "Are in love with a hanyou? How ridiculous is that?"

"Well, I can't help if she has the power and smell of a full demon."

"Enough already!" Kagome yelled. "Why the hell won't you leave me alone?" Talking to Sesshomaru, Kagome punched him in the head, making him move ever so slightly.

"Now, Lady Kagome, no reason to get upset."

Leaving Kikyo's side, making her eyes wide then glare, Inuyasha walked up to the two. "Why is it my brother isn't acting like the brother I know and hate?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I knew her before I hated hanyous; she is a bit older than you really."

"Oh really?" Kikyo said as she walked up to Inuyasha's side. "Cause I used to play with Kagome when she was a little kid."

"I'm a demon shit for brains," Kagome barked. "I grow slower then you measly little bitchy humans."

"I told you!" Inuyasha snarled. "Not to call Kikyo a bitch!!"

Crossing his arms, Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, apparently you don't know what Kikyo has done since she was the age of 12 winters."

Curious, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, to only see an angry blush on her cheeks.

**Author's Note: **_Sorry that it's short, I'm currently sick and it's kinda hard to type._

_If you want to beta this story tell me, let me see your work first before I choose._

_-Kichi-chan_


	4. I'm still Gonna stay

_**Forever and a Day**_

_By Chicki-la-la_

---

Chapter 4: I'm still gonna stay

_Dammit… why did they bring this up! _Eyebrows making her eyes almost disappearing, Kikyo's mouth twitched. They just had to bring this up didn't they?

"We're waiting Kikyo," Kagome sneered as she crossed her arms, "Either you tell him… or I will-"

"NO!" Kikyo's face soon turning frightened as she lifted an arm out towards Kagome, her eyes tearing up, if she, herself, didn't tell him, Kagome and Sesshomaru would make it worse. Kagome was standing tall and proud, her nose in the air, her arms crossed and her electric blue eyes laughing at her. Sesshomaru was merely grinning slightly, trying to hide his amusement. Inuyasha stood beside her, his face curious as his ears twitched (oh, how I want them to disappear) and his eyes asking her the question he had been asking since only a couple seconds ago. _What did you do?_

Looking at the ground again, her mouth resembling those anime mouths that look like this/\/\/\/\/\ and her eyebrows twitching, Kikyo's mind was racing. _I need to tell him myself… but not in front of Inuyasha! I need to tell him alone… but if I don't tell him now…_

"Kikyo… we're waiting…" Kagome's giggles erupting from her throat at the thought of tormenting her sister. "Fine… since she was 12-"

"I'll tell him!" Kikyo's voice coming out in a whisper which each demon heard. Lifting her head slightly, Kikyo let a tear fall (she was secretly trying for the 'oh they're being mean to me! Make them stop!') as she began. "At the age of twelve, as the headman's daughter… I was raped one night in our hut, Kaede had yet to be born but her mother was pregnant… after that… I had been introduced to the carnal pleasures and… since I was twelve… I couldn't help but want more of that feeling. In stead of actual rape to where it would hurt… the man made sure that it wouldn't hurt since he didn't want to hurt a kid… I don't know why but… ever since then… I find him, he lives in our village, and every weekend… the man-Mikinawa- and I return to the carnal pleasures he had introduced me two…"

She could tell that Inuyasha was clearing thinking of a way to kill the man, yet, he was wondering something…

Kagome frowned, "Do you know why you can never smell it on her?" He didn't look at her, he just simply nodded. "She takes two baths with certain scents that makes her scent unchanged from sex. But apparently she forgot about one factor…"

Kikyo and Inuyasha both look up, Sesshomaru merely nodded. "Pregnancy, for her scent shows she has been pregnant for two weeks."

Both Kikyo's and Inuyasha's gasps were clearly audible through the lightning that rung though the sky that was followed by thunder.

---

Glaring as she ran, Kagome followed the hanyou and her sister as they went to the village. Kikyo's voice still ringing in the air, "Do not come to the village! If you don't remember you aren't allowed!"

Sighing at her sister's impudence, Kagome still followed, it wasn't like anyone would know! It was raining and she was running down wind to where the hanyou couldn't smell since he was in front of her.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything after the first rain drop fell. He simply took Kikyo into his arms and began to run back to the village.

_I would have thought he would've left her. What is he waiting for? _

"Lady Kagome?" Turning her head, she saw Sesshomaru running beside her. "Are you going to go along with what your mother wanted? I mean… there is a way to make him stronger…"

Quirking an eyebrow, Kagome turned her head back to Inuyasha. His silver hair flying in the wind as the rain pounded down on their backs. "How?" Kagome said after a while. Not only was his scent alluring but his looks and attitude showed hoe would be a good mate, an arrogant one, but a good one nonetheless.

Smirking, Sesshomaru continued. "Father told me before he died that he had hid the Tessaiga somewhere. The only place I can guess is in Inuyasha. The Black pearl… in the left eye. Heh… but first… you have to get rid of the whore."

Nodding, Kagome continued to stare at the hanyou's back, but before the two could do anything, Inuyasha yelled, "If ya'll intend to follow us, we're going to the cave up ahead!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned to each before jumping into the cave after Inuyasha.

---

Inuyasha still hadn't spoken since they got inside. He seemed to be thinking about what he had been told. But before anyone could talk he began to say something. "Kikyo… if I am to be with you… and you want this pup… I'll stay with you… and treat the pup as my own once I'm human, hm; I know you want me human."

Kagome was hysterical by now. As powerful as Kikyo was, she had to be putting a spell on him! After all not only did they're parents want Kagome and Inuyasha to marry but deep inside she knew the demon inside of her knew the hanyou to be her mate. Before talking, Kagome had a thought. Mating season was coming, so, since it was most likely Inuyasha's first mating season too, it would be harder to stay away. _I can use my powers to use… _Smiling, Kagome knew that once mating season was around the hanyou's demon would be lusting for her. Frowning, Kagome inwardly cussed as she remember, sometimes hanyou's humans respond to mating season as well. So that mean's his human… _dammit… it will be lusting for her! _Growling now, Kagome began the act that got her; her first _full demon son of a tai-youkai boyfriend…_ for her… it was called Tuscany. She had no idea why she called it that but she heard the name and it sounded sexy to her so it seemed to fit. Whining, it began. "Inu-kun… why take her back if the pup isn't yours! She says this has been happening before you met and once you two got together she should have broken it off and waited for you two to mate. She has betrayed you yet you will treat the pup has your own? Has her and Mikinawa's love child you should hate it for it shows her betrayal." She got him there and everyone knew it.

"I know I should hate it…" Inuyasha began, not once looking up from the stone ground. "But I can't help but think… if I hate it, then it would be like all the humans that hated me… and I can't bear to do that to the child of my intendeds… even if it's not mine."

_Baka! _Both Sesshomaru and Kagome growled. Kikyo merely smiled to herself evilly as she rubbed his shoulder with her cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha… I can't imagine my life without you… sure I mad the wrong choice with Mikinawa, but, now… I know where my path lies."

Inuyasha turned his head and nuzzled her hair.

By now Kagome was furious, her demon wanted revenge on its own half sister and her human wanted a cat-fight, even though she was inu. _How can he take her back! Sure it would be like a human hating a hanyou child but… this is a PURE SIGN OF BETRAYL!! HE SHOULD BE SLAPPING HER AND LEAVING THE CAVE! _

Looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo and then to Kagome, Sesshomaru's mind came to one conclusion. Kill the bitch and make Kagome happy.

**This is an Inu/Kag fi. Once the story is over you will understand why I am going this way, no matter how much you inu/kik lover love this and how much you inu/kag lovers hate this. You'll see why I went this way both of you and this will only make Inuyasha nad Kagome stronger in the end.**


End file.
